1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a dispenser and a dispensing method using the dispenser, and more particularly, to a dispenser system for a liquid crystal display panel and a dispensing method using the dispenser system.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, liquid crystal display (LCD) devices display images based upon data signals that are supplied to individual liquid crystal cells arranged in a matrix configuration. Accordingly, light transmittance of each of the individual liquid crystal cells is controlled to display the images.
The LCD devices commonly include a liquid crystal display panel having pixels arranged in a matrix configuration, and a gate driving unit and a data driving unit for driving the pixels. The liquid crystal display panel includes a color filter (CF) substrate and a thin film transistor (TFT) array substrate attached together to face each other using a seal pattern formed along outer edge portions of an effective image display part. Accordingly, spacers are formed on either the TFT array substrate or the CF substrate to provide a uniform cell gap between the attached CF and TFT array substrates, and a liquid crystal layer is positioned between the CF and TFT array substrates within the cell gap. In addition, one of the TFT and CF substrates includes a common electrode.
A plurality of data lines and a plurality of gate lines are perpendicularly provided on the liquid crystal display panel for transmitting data signals supplied from the data driving unit to the pixels and for transmitting scan signals supplied from the gate driving unit to the pixels. Accordingly, the pixels are defined at crossings of the data and gate lines. In addition, each of the pixels includes a thin film transistor (TFT) for switching the data signals transmitted via the data lines from the data driving unit and includes a pixel electrode for receiving the data signals via the TFT.
The gate driving unit sequentially supplies the scan signals to the gate lines so that the pixels arranged in the matrix configuration can be sequentially selected on a line-by-line basis. Additionally, the data signals are supplied to a selected one of the pixels from the data driving unit.
Accordingly, when a voltage is supplied to the common electrode and a voltage of the data signals supplied to the pixel electrode is controlled, liquid crystals of the liquid crystal layer are rotated due to dielectric anisotropy of the liquid crystals according to an electric field induced between the common and pixel electrodes. Thus, transmission of light through the liquid crystal layer may be controlled in order to display an image.
FIG. 1 is a plan view of a liquid crystal display panel according to the related art. In FIG. 1, a liquid crystal display panel 100 includes an image display part 113 having liquid crystal cells arranged in a matrix configuration, a gate pad part 114 connected to gate lines of the image display part 113, and a data pad part 115 connected to data lines. The gate pad part 114 and the data pad part 115 are formed along edge regions of a TFT array substrate 101 that do not overlap with a CF substrate 102. The gate pad part 114 supplies scan signals from the gate driver integrated circuit (IC)(not shown) to the gate lines of the image display part 113, and the data-pad part 115 supplies data signals from the data driver IC (not shown) to the data lines of the image display part 113.
Although not shown, a TFT for switching the liquid crystal cells is provided at each intersection of the data and gate lines. In addition, a pixel electrode (not shown) for driving the liquid crystal cells connected to the TFT (not shown) is provided on the TFT array substrate 101. Moreover, a passivation film (not shown) for protecting the TFT is formed along an entire surface of the TFT array substrate 101.
Although not shown, color filters are provided within the cell regions and are separated by a black matrix, and a common transparent electrode is provided on the CF substrate 102. In addition, a cell gap is formed by spacers provided between the TFT array substrate 101 and the CF substrate 102, wherein the TFT ad CF substrates 101 and 102 are attached to each other by a seal pattern 116 formed along outer edges of the image display part 113.
During fabrication of the liquid crystal display panel, a plurality of individual liquid crystal display panels are simultaneously formed on a large-scale mother substrate. Thus, a process for separating the individual liquid crystal display panels from the large-scale mother substrate is necessary. The process commonly includes cutting and processing the mother substrate to separate each of the plurality of individual liquid crystal display panels. Then, liquid crystal material is injected through a liquid crystal injection opening 118 formed in the seal pattern 116 in order to form a liquid crystal layer within the cell gap between the TFT array substrate 101 and the CF substrate 102. Finally, the liquid crystal injection opening 118 is sealed.
Fabrication of the liquid crystal display panel, includes separate fabrication of the TFT array substrate 101 and the CF substrate 102 on separate first and second mother substrates. Then, the first and second mother substrates are attached together to maintain a uniform cell-gap therebetween. Next, the attached first and second mother substrates are cut into unit panels, and the liquid crystal material is injected into the cell gap between the TFT array substrate 101 and the CF substrate 102.
FIG. 2 is a plan view of image display parts formed on a large-scale mother substrate according to the related art. In FIG. 2, six image display parts 210 are separately formed at regular intervals on a mother substrate 200. The total number and placement of the six image display parts 210 are determined based on sizes of the mother substrate 200 and the image display parts 210.
FIG. 3 is an enlarged plan view of the image display parts formed on the mother substrate of FIG. 2 according to the related art. In FIG. 3, if larger image display parts 220 are fabricated when using a fixed size of the mother substrate 200, only four image display parts 220 can be formed on the mother substrate 200. Accordingly, a portion of the mother substrate 200 not large enough for the image display parts 220 to be formed is discarded as a dummy region 230. Thus, efficient use of the mother substrate 200 is degraded, productivity is degraded, and unit costs increase.